


Stay With Me

by justashamwithwastedpotential



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: A twisted happy ending?, Asphyxiation, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Character Death, Choking, Connor is multilingual, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Italian Mafia, Kidnapping, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Murder, NSFW, On the Run, Papa Anderson - Freeform, Rope Bondage, Semi-public scene, Stalking, Stockholm Syndrome, The Author Regrets Everything, Unhealthy Relationships, Yandere Connor (Detroit: Become Human), author barely knows english, collaring, let's go boys, reader is a shy introvert with a need for validation, reader isn't a dpd detective, reader isn't multilingual, sometimes you just gotta write your favorite cinnamon roll being a sinnamon roll, unconventional interrogation methods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-03-20 15:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18995092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justashamwithwastedpotential/pseuds/justashamwithwastedpotential
Summary: Connor wants nothing more than to see you smile for him forever, and he's willing to do anything in his power to make that happen. Fortunately for him, you seem to generously return his affections.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's procrastinating from writing their main fic?  
> Suprise, it's me.  
> This was inspired by a conversation I had with one of my friends about yanderes in general, so here we are with absolutely no research done on the subject. Enioy.

Connor loved you more than anything in the world. More than his job. More than thirium. More than dogs. He knew everything about you. He made sure that he did, and despite this he found you perfect in every way.

You had moved to Detroit a few years ago to hold onto your shitty, but steady job. You hated everything about it. The work was boring and taxing. The people rude and harsh. Your bosses cold and uncaring. But it paid the bills, so you stayed. You only had one friend to speak of since work kept you busy almost 24/7, and that friend was police Lieutenant Hank Anderson.

You had met on your first day in Detroit when his dog, Sumo, managed to pull away from him and cover you in slobbery kisses. Hank was a pretty decent man. He had a drinking problem and more than once you'd found him with a gun in his hand, but he still acted like a father to you which was a breath of fresh air considering your family cut ties with you over disagreements on basically any sort of human or android rights.

Connor knew all of this about you. You had trusted him enough to share any information he'd ask about you, and yet whenever you visited the precinct on break you still seemed to favor talking with his partner than with him.

He didn't like that.

This wasn't the first time of course, but every time he saw you casting that smile at anyone else but him, it flooded his processors with the feeling of jealousy and he wanted nothing more than to take you and show the whole world that you belonged to him.

He would show everyone. He would show you. He should be the only one that gets to be graced by your hypnotic smile. You belonged to him and him alone.

Your mouth stilled and your eyes cast more anxious glances in his direction as he drew closer to his desk. When he stoped in front of you to greet you, your head was hanging low.

Connor wondered if he scared you. He hoped he didn't. He didn't want to frighten you. He just wanted to make you love him. Only him.

You looked up at Hank and he waved his hands towards Connor. You raised your head towards the android, but kept your gaze averted. "Hey, Con, I was wondering...if...you'd..." Your face was flushed red as you trailed off, "if you'd like...if you'd like to..." Your voice grew smaller and was a barely audible mumble. You burried your face into your hands with a nervous laugh, "Ah, sorry. Never mind. I'll just...get back to work. I've probably stalled long enough already."

Connor grabbed onto your shoulders as you tried to walk by and met your embarrassed gaze, "Do you not trust me enough to ask a question about my interest?"

"No! It's not that. I promise. I just...ah..." You fidgeted with your fingers, "well...would...would you... _wouldyouliketogoonadatewithme_?" You blurted out in one breath.

Connor furrowed his brows and his LED flared red for a moment. He knew his human was shy, but he had never known them to outwardly express their affections before. A fond expression of pride grew inside his chest knowing that it was your want for _him_ that brought about your meek courage. Your desperate need to spend time with _him_. He gave a small smile back, pleased with the idea that _you_ found _him_ just as fascinating as he found you. "What would you like to do?"

He had a millions of pre-constructed senerios stored in his memory of things he knew he wanted to do, but he decided it might be best to let you choose something first, build trust so he can do all the things he wants to later. So he can explore new sensations that he's only ever wanted to experience with you. The possibilities excited him.

"There's...a new movie coming out tonight, but I know that's kind of last minute and you're all busy and such, so you don't really have too. It's not important. We can always go some other day, if you even want to go at all that is." You switched from fiddling with your fingers to your hair and frowned, "Sorry. I didn't even make sure it was something you were interested in doing. Or at least something you'd want to do with me..."

There were many, many, many things Connor wanted to do with his human. Making sure that he could show they were his on a public date and protect them from any other pesky onlookers was certainly one of them. "I would be happy to accompany you to the theatre this evening."

"Really?" You perked up a bit at his response, "That's great! So, I'll see you around 8 o'clock tonight?"

"Of course." He lifted up your chin taking in every feature of your face like it was the last time he'd ever see it, noting the way your heart rate sped even fast, and your face took on an even deeper blush.

"I, um..." you tilted your head just enough to land a small kiss on his cheek, "Thank you."

Connor felt his thirium pump still in his chest when he saw you smiling at him. A smile made just for him. He stored the memory in a file among many others and resisted the urge to capture your lips in his right then and there. He only gave a stiff nod and pulled back. Only for this moment. He would have you all to himself later.

He showed up to your apartment building with a taxi at precisely 8pm sharp, but found you no where in sight. He cursed himself for letting you out of his sight to change and thought about breaking into your apartment to check on you before you came running out sputtering a thousand apologies for being late. He scanned down your body taking in every inch of you as you shuffled your feet in embarrassment.

"Do I look funny?" You started to fidget again feeling extremely silly for your choice in clothing, "I tried to match your outfit after you sent me that picture, but I don't think my sense of fashion is as good as yours."

Connor pulled you to his chest and stared at you in awe, "If I could breathe I'm certain you would have taken my breath away." He cherished your small laugh and the way you pressed against him for protection from the wind.

"When did you get so flirty?"

"This is a date, isn't it?" He never once let go of your hand as you climbed into the taxi, "I thought it was suppose to be my mission to seduce you by the end of the night."

You leaned on his shoulder as the car took off, "I asked you on the date. I think that's supposed to be my job."

"That would be counterproductive considering that you've had me for quite some time."

Your grip tightened on his arm and your voice softened, "Is that so?"

"Obviously."

One of the perks to being an advanced android is that Connor had a far greater sense of sight, scent, and sound than most humans. His keen ears were able to pick up the conversation happening at one of the table in the lobby where you were happily buying popcorn and candy in preparation for the show.

He didn't like their comments. They talked poorly about you. Said you weren't nearly good looking enough to be with someone like him. That he could do better with someone like them. That he was still a machine that you wouldn't let turn devaint because no one with free will would choose to be with you.

When you return blissfully unaware of their commentary he wrapped his arm tightly around you and shot a glare back at the two who had spoken wrongly about you. He memorized their profiles. They would pay later. Tonight he had you.

You spent a majority of the movie cuddled against him, his hands continually wondering across you in the darkness of the theatre admiring every piece of you. You were more than flustered by the time the movie was over and kept your head down as you tugged him outside to your taxi.

You practically shoved him into the back seat and threw yourself in on the other side staring up at him with pleading eyes, "Connor...I...when I was younger...I kind of always thought that people went on movie theatre dates, so if they kiss afterwards it would taste like popcorn, and I know you can't really eat or taste stuff, but...I...after all of that in the theatre, I really, really want to kiss you and that's really the only excuse I can come up with, even though I know it's kind of a poor _one-_!"

There was nothing gentle about Connor's kiss. It was all lips, teeth, and tongue as if he was attempting to devour you whole and they way you gasped beneath him only further drove his ministrations. His LED flickered as he changes the destination and the taxi took a violent turn.

"Shit, wait. Where are we going?" You asked in a panic.

"My house," Connor answered back simply. He thought he could wait longer to make sure that everything was in place first, but this right now was too good of an opportunity to pass up.

"Oh..."

Connor scanned you and observed your symptoms. Dilated pupils, rapid breathing and heart rate, body heat centralized in the pelvic area. You were aroused.

Good.

He was proud of the fact that he had that effect on you. That he could make you want him just as much. He could use that to convince you to stay with him.

The moment the two of you were through the door he had you pressed against the wall kissing and bitting everywhere he could and sliding his hands up your shirt. "I'm going to make you mine," he growled as he met your eyes with an intense russet gaze. "You belong to me and no one else."

"Okay," you whimpered trying to pull him back in for more.

He gave you exactly what you wanted, clothes, moans, groans, and sighs all lost to the world around you for the rest of the night.

Connor wanted to stay with you and watch you sleep, but for now he had work to do. He pulled up the profiles of the two girls who had been taunting you earlier and tracked down their addresses. Slipping quietly into a more appropriate outfit for his mission, he left the house taking his gun along with him for back up. He knew what he had to do to cover his tracks. These girls would never be heard from again, and these cases would become cold. He would make sure of it.

The sun was starting to rise by the time be came back to his house. He took a quick shower to rise off any evidence that may have been left and slipped quietly back into the bed with you leaving kisses all a long your bare body. When your rem cycle begain to drift into a lighter stage he got back up and went to the kitchen to prepare you a meal. Connor wasn't programmed with a cooking module, but it wasn't going to stop him from doing several hours worth of research in a few minutes to make something that he hoped would bring that beautiful smile back onto your face.

Just as he was finishing you stumbled out of the bedroom rubbing your eyes, and wearing his sweater from the night before.

You let out a yawn stretching and you made your way over to him to give him a hug, "I'm really late for work."

Connor clenched his jaw at the meantion of your job and handed you the stack of pancakes and fruit he had been working on. "You should eat. I've noticed that you frequently skip breakfast and it's not healthy for you."

You took the plate and leaned against the counter as you ate, "When did you become a domestic android?"

"When I wanted to learn how to care for you," he answered back stepping over to you and running his hands from your shoulders down to your lower back, and scanned over the bite mark he had made in your shoulder. You said you didn't mind, but humans were so fragile and he didn't want to hurt you.

He knew of several different tales depicting cases of lovers dying together or one killing their lover and then commiting suicide in order to be together in the after life, but there was no heaven for androids. If something were to happen to you, he'd never be able to be with you again. He had to protect you. For your own good. "You know that I can't allow you to go anywhere anymore, right?"

You dropped your fork down and turn to him with a confused expression, "What?"

"If I am to keep you safe you have to stay here with me forever," he brushed his thumb over your cheek lovingly, "You can't leave this house. If you do I'll be very upset and I'll be forced to resort to drastic measures to keep you here, and I don't want to have to do that."

"But...but what about work, and all my bills and...and..." you gripped his hand tightly.

"I will bring over your personal items and close the agreement on your apartment after work today, and inform your boss that you're quiting. I'll take care of you here. You have nothing to worry about."

"Connor..." the realization that he was serious about the whole ordeal made your stomach flip, "So...I won't have to go to my horrible job anymore? I won't have to deal with mean people? I won't have to struggle to pay my rent every month? I can just stay here? I can stay here and indulge in any of my hobbies because I have the time? I won't have to worry about anything? And I'll get to be with you forever?"

"Forever," he promised kissing you.

You leaned into the kiss running your hands up his torso and around his neck before you broke away, "If I can't leave the house, can you bring home some ice cream?"

"What flavor?" An unnecessary question. He already knows. He's seen you consume the product several times before through your apartment window.

"I think you can figure it out, detective." You gave his ass a quick squeeze before turning away to go take a shower.

Connor watched you walk away from him and a a mixture of sadness and satisfaction overtook him. You were his. You were finally his and he was going to get to be the cause of your smile every day for the rest of your mortal life, but he swore that having to be without you for those few moments of the day was going to drive him mad.

He comforted himself with the knowledge that he now had a new file containing his favorite clips of you writhing on the sheets beneath him, calling out his name is such sweet desperation. This would be enough for today. He could make new memories later tonight.

After all, you weren't going anywhere.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like there's trouble in paradise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *CHARACTER DEATH IN THIS CHAPTER*  
> And some very light non-explicit smut
> 
> This is officially the worst thing I've ever written

Six months. It had been six months since you made the decision to stay with him. Connor thought it would have been more difficult. He thought you might have tried to fight against his reasoning to keep you safe. He thought you might try to leave because you didn't believe that he knew what was best for you, but you never did.

Six months had passed by with no incident, but as of a few days ago Connor noticed that the smile that he loved was fading from your lips. He wondered if you were no longer happy being with him and tried his best to accommodate. He'd come home from work early just to see you. He'd make love to you so long as you had an adequate amount of energy for it. He'd make you your favorite foods for breakfast and dinner, but your appetite seemed to have shrunk and he chastised you for not talking care of yourself more. Part of him wondered if he would have to hurt you to grasp your attention and make you understand that you meant the world to him. He wouldn't of course, he knew his strength, so problems such as these were typically corrected in the bedroom.

It proved itself to be an effective method of modifying your behavior before in several cases. You no longer made as many verbal derogatory marks against yourself, you learned how to be better about speaking up about what you wanted, and he had trained you into trusting him, conditioning in the most pleasurable way.

He had come home early again today and took a seat on the couch announcing his arrival. He watched as you popped out of the bedroom greeting him with a familiar, but never less enticing sight of you wearing one of his jackets.

You walked over to him taking your seat on his lap and started to unbutton his shirt, "I've missed you, love."

"I know. I've missed you, too." He pulled at the fabric draped across your shoulders. "Now, will you be good and take this off for me?"

You gave him a gentle kiss on the bridge of his nose as you shrugged the jacket off, pressing your head into the crook of his neck as he began to attack all your most sensitive spots with his mouth.

Connor had been with you enough times to know exactly how to make you squirm under his touch. He knew what would immediately give you release, and he knew exactly how to hold you right on the edge so that you would beg for it. Your soft, needy moan of his name made him turn you around in his lap and slip his hand further down until you were gasping in pleasure. "Tell me, my heart," he coaxed as he nibbled on your earlobe and traced your neck and jaw with kisses, "Why is it that you've been unhappy?"

"I-  _fuck_ \- Connor...you'd be mad. You'd be upset if I told you."

"I'd be upset? I'm already upset that I haven't gotten to see your smile in four days," he let up the pressure and slowed, his tone grew dangerous, "Do you not trust me anymore? Is that it?"

"No, I just want-" you bit back a groan as he resumed his earlier pace, "I want- I want to go outside!"

Connor snapped his hands away from between your legs and wrapped his fingers around your throat as he pulled you back to him. "Why would you want to leave?"

"I don't! I don't! I don't!" You knew better than to try to pull away from him. Your life teetered dangerously in his hands, yet that's not why you felt scared. "I want be with you. I want to be with you! I promise! I just miss the fresh air and seeing the stars. The fireworks..."

The fireworks.

Four days ago was the Fourth of July. He remembered you telling him that you enjoyed watching the lights flash across the sky every year. Even when you had to move, the consistency of the tradition made you feel at home. You didn't get to see the show because you obeyed and stayed here for him. You were feeling horribly out of place without your grounding element, and it was his fault.

He released the pressure on your throat, replacing harsh fingers with gentle kisses. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, but I need you to understand that I still can't let you go outside. It's too dangerous. I can't protect you if you leave me."

"I know...I'm sorry. You're always so good to me and I don't deserve you." You flipped back around in his lap to face him and squeezed his hand, "But.. But what if you came with me? It could be a date and we can go star gazing together, and-and dance! It'd be so fun! Please, Connor. Please?"

He caressed your cheek watching the way your eyes lit up. It was so...hopeful and the hint of your former smile pulled at your lips. He had to see it again. "What did I tell you about talking yourself down, my love? I already have to punish you for keeping secrets from me."

The way you curled in on yourself made you seem incredibly small, "I'm sorry..."

"If you behave and take your punishments properly, we can have that date as a reward." He admired the fully hopeful smile that now graced your face, and watched how you shivered under his touch. "Now, strip and wait for me in our room with the ropes."

"Yes, love." You hugged him tightly kissing him so passionately that his LED spun red for a brief moment. "Thank you."

He admired watching you run back off to your shared room. He didn't need a bedroom for sleep, or a kitchen for cooking, or a bathroom really, but he had bought this house with you and all your human needs in mind, and he was glad that it helped you to adjust so quickly. He was proud that you were his, but he didn't like that you wanted to go out. Was this place not enough for you? Connor desperately wanted to please you and he would make sure to figure out what else he could do to make this place so perfect that you wouldn't want to leave again. He wanted to make this your personal heaven on earth.

He was hesitant to take you out of the house, and had almost considered chaining you up just to make sure you couldn't run off. You had responded positively to this suggestion as you did with everything wanting to put his mind as ease, and he considered that such a heavy binding would be unnecessary considering you had show no signs of trying to escape. It would also make it difficult for you to dance with him, but he couldn't let you go with nothing.

Connor couldn't stand the thought of losing you, so he settled for a simple leash and collar with a tracker that you happily let him clip around you neck before kissing him.

"I love you, Connor," you kissed him again deeper and more desperate, "I love you so much. Thank you for taking care of me."

Your voice was so sweet, innocent, and genuine that it made him want to part your legs and devour you until you were reduced to a shaking sobbing mess underneath him. But you had gotten all dressed up and quite frankly looked irresistible adorable. He knew that if he were to mess up all your hard work before you even stepped out the door you would spend the rest of the night pouting and he wouldn't get to see your beautiful smile.

For you, he would wait.

You seemed happier sitting with him on the bench of an empty park looking up at the stars. He wasn't worried about anyone finding the two of you. No one would be up and out during this time of night.

You cuddled against him and kissed his cheek as you'd done many times before, "Thank you, Connor. I can't imagine a better way to be spending our six month anniversary than by being here with you."

Connor lifted your chin up to meet your gaze, beautiful and his to have, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

He was in the midst of leaning down to kiss you when he heard a familiar tune of heavy metal approaching at an alarming rate. He was torn between telling you to hide and keeping you with him. His grip on your leash tightened as he saw the 50 year old car drive recklessly up onto the curb of the park and a similarly aged man stumble out of it.

He lowered his voice speaking with a firm tone, "Stay still and don't say a word until I say."

You nodded slightly and held yourself as frozen as possible as he shielded you from him.

"Connor?" Hank called out to him, "The fuck are you doing here?"

"Taking a walk, lieutenant. I find that it helps me to sort through my emotions."

"Guess this whole thing's got you fucked up too, huh?" His speech was slightly slurred a bit, but not too badly.

Connor tracked Hank's movements carefully to block you from his view. "It's been months since they went missing. They quit their job and cleared their apartment. At this point it's possible that they don't want to be found."

Hank sighed heavily and leaned onto the railing over the river, "It doesn't make any goddamn sense. They were shy, but I didn't take them as the kind of person to just drop off the face of the earth without saying anything to anybody."

"Perhaps you didn't know them as well as you thought you did," he pulled on your leash, urging you to follow in step behind him, "You should go home, lieutenant. I do not require sleep, but you do," he paused to analyze the risk of allowing him to to drive home in his intoxicated state. He didn't want to risk you getting hurt by willing letting a drunk driver on the road. "Allow me to take you. You are not in a fit state to drive."

"I'm perfectly capable of driving myself, thank you."

"Your car is currently running approximately 1.34 inches from one of the swing sets. I must insist. You wouldn't want what happened to Cole to happen to someone else, would you, lieutenant?"

He flipped Connor the bird as he staggered back to his car.

Connor turned back to you with an apologetic look. He could see that your stress levels had greatly elevated since Hank appeared and he put a hand lovingly against your cheek. "I'm going to need you to hide just a little while longer. His BAC's levels are probably somewhere between 0.1% and 0.12%, which means that it should be easy to make sure he doesn't notice you, so long as you don't move, don't speak, or do anything I haven't told you to do. Do you understand?"

You nodded again and followed him to Hank's car. The lieutenant was already sitting in the passenger's seat and Connor gave him a quick look through the side mirror to make sure he wasn't paying attention, before popping open the trunk and closing you in. He knew it was going to uncomfortably hot for you in there, but it had to be done. If Hank knew where you were he was certain he'd try to take you away from him.

He couldn't let that happen.

He made sure to drive back to Hank's house as quickly as possible and helped the man inside. "I'll see you tomorrow, lieutenant."

Hank grumbled incoherently as he collapsed onto his couch, Sumo moving closer to him and nuzzling his hand before settling down next to him. He gave Connor a happy bark as if letting him know he was going to take care of Hank and Connor smiled back at the St. Bernard before closing the door and heading back out to the car, opening the trunk to help you out. 

The moment you were free you clung onto him, "Please don't leave me again. That was scary. I don't want you to leave."

He hushed you softly and ran his hands through your hair before carrying you into the arriving taxi, "It's okay now. We're going back home. You'll be safe there."

He hated having to leave you the next morning. All he wanted to do was hold you in his arms until you felt protected by him, but he knew as an android he wouldn't be able to take advantage of a sick day as a human would. He wouldn't be able to provide a legitimate excuse and he needed to keep his job to take care of you for now. He hoped you would understand. He got up to make you breakfast as he usually did before getting dressed and heading to the department.

Hank hadn't arrived yet, that much was to be expected, so he settled on filling out reports for their current case for another chance to go home early. He took his time, texting you when you had woken up to try to ease your worries. He was glad he had made the decision to allow you to keep your phone if only to see the desperation in you wanting to see him again. He had hacked it in order to prevent it from being tracked of course, and monitored it closely to make sure that you couldn't contact anyone, but him. He was the only one you needed to be able to talk to.

Once two o'clock began to roll around and Hank still hadn't arrived, Connor took it as an opportunity to go see you under the excuse that it was to retrieve his partner.

What he hadn't expected to find was to the the two of you standing at the door of his house.

He got out of the taxi a good distance away to prevent him from being seen by either of you and honed in on your conversation.

 Hank looked as if he was reaching to grab you, "Come on, kid. He's been keeping you locked up here like a caged animal."

"No," You shook your head, "I don't want to go. I want to stay here. He takes care of me, Hank. Connor's good to me. I want to stay with him."

"For fuck's sake! I saw him shove you into the trunk of my car!" He did a motion to his neck, "And he gave you those bruises, didn't he? It's not safe for you here."

"It's perfectly safe for me here! You yelled back defensively, "These bruises were an accident! He was trying to make sure I was okay!" He turned your head away from his and softened your tone, "I thought you were my friend, Hank. I thought you would understand...but he was right...You should leave. I don't want to see you anymore." You closed the door and Hank hammered on it shouting your name in an attempt to draw you back outside.

"Fuck!" He turned back to his car in a huff and started back towards the city.

Connor followed Hank's car down the empty roads and raised his gun, aiming it at the back wheel and fired.

The car skidded to a stop and Hank slammed the door closed behind him grumbling as he looked down at the popped tire.

"You seem to be having a problem with your car, lieutenant," Connor tucked the gun back behind him and adjusted the cuffs of his sleeves, "Unpaved roads like these can be quite dangerous. You should avoid coming out here in the future." 

Hank looked back up at him with a snarl and marched over to grab him by his shirt, "You sick bastard! You've been keeping them here this whole time!"

Connor tilted his head staring down at his partner, "If you couldn't tell by your earlier conversation they are perfectly happy being with me. We are both fully consenting individuals. It is not your choice to try to separate us."

"Fully consenting bullshit!" Hank shook the android, tightening his grip, "You've manipulated them into thinking that they have to depend on you! But I'm gonna get them out of there, and you're gonna sit in a jail cell until that battery cell of yours runs out."

"It was your idea for them to ask me out in the first place because you knew we'd work well together. Why can't you accept that you were right and that we are happy?" Connor reached his arm back behind his back.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't shoot you right now." Hank growled at him.

"The only reason I can give you," Connor wrapped his hand firmly around his gun, "is that you need at least one free hand to pull the trigger."

**_BANG!_ **

Connor tucked the gun back behind him and looked down at Hank, "I didn't want to have to do this, but you gave me no other choice. I couldn't let you take them away from me." With a roll of his shoulder he adjusted his tie and turned back towards the house to go see you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sister found this, so I guess it's time to die. See y'all in Hell.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What's wrong, my love?"
> 
> "Is it true, Connor?" Your words were quiet and your eyes wide an innocent as you looked up at him, "What Chris said, what the news said...did you really kill Hank?"
> 
> "I didn't have a choice. He was going to take you away from me." He hand his hand through your hair, "You understand, don't you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think something in me just went "Screw it," and there's a lot of nsfw in this chapter

Connor was quite pleased with the way you had thrown yourself at him when he walked through the door, but he wasn't please with the fact that you where trembling in his embrace. "What's troubling you, my love?" He spoke softly as he brushed his fingers through your hair.

"Hank..." you buried you face into him, "Hank was here. He tried to take me away from you."

"I know. I already took care of him. He can't come back to hurt you. I promise." He held you tightly planting kisses from your forehead down to your shoulders until you relaxed against him. "I'm proud of you for telling him that you wanted to stay with me. It's a shame that he wasn't able to understand what we have."

You nodded, "I'm sorry I didn't believe you at first. I wanted to think he would. I thought the three of us could be like a family. Sumo too, but you were right. You're always right. I shouldn't have doubted you."

"You should remember to trust me more in the future, my love. I know what's best for you." He picked you up pressed you to the wall as you wrapped your legs around him, and whispered lowly against your ear, "Now, I have been missing you all day, so I'm going to ravish you before I have to return to work and you're going to be nice and loud for me, okay sweetheart? I want to hear you say my name over and over again as I claim you."

"Connor..."

He captured your lips and slid his hands under your shirt. "Just like that, sweetheart."

Connor rolled off of the bed and stood to dress, looking into the mirror as he ran his fingers through synthetic strands and fixed his tie.

"Do you have to leave again?" Your voice caught his attention from the mountain of blankets he had piled on top of you. "I don't want you to have to leave. I don't want to be here alone. What if someone else comes by to try and separate us? I don't want to lose you, Connor."

Your needy voice stirred his processors in a way that almost made him take you again, but he knew you wouldn't be able to take another round, and he was more than late to return work. He had gotten a call approximately an hour and 26 minutes ago from Officer Miller, but he had ignored it planning to use the excuse that he was questioning bar patrons about Hank's whereabouts.

He returned to your side leaving a gentle kiss on your forehead, "Don't worry, love. I have already planned to take you away from here. There is a hotel in Italy owned by an old couple who no longer have the energy to run it. They have no kin to leave it to, and are looking for someone to continue it's reputation.  Once I buy it, we can leave Detroit and I will take you far away from danger."

You held his hand tightly, "Do you promise?"

"Of course." He leaned down to kiss you, "You need to rest now, so I can have my way with you again later."

You let out a giggle, snuggled into the sheets and traced his arm. "You'll be back soon then? Please?"

"I promise, my love. Nothing will keep me away from you," He laid down next to you under the blankets and traced patterns onto your skin with his finger tips until you fell asleep. Connor let his hand drift across your neck, over your chest, and down between your legs. He palmed you slowly and sucked a few more hickeys into your neck until you were gasping unconsciously, "You. Are. Mine," he murmured, "Mine and no one else's." He felt you tense as he gave one more firm stroke and kissed your cheek when you rewarded him with a soft moan. "You'll be with me forever, my love." He peppered a few more kisses on your face before getting up and calling a taxi to return to work.

The precinct was strangely empty when he had arrived, and Officer Miller seemed to be missing for the moment, so Connor opted to return silently to his desk.

"Hey, Connor!" an obnoxiously familiar voice yelled out to him drawing closer, "Where the fuck is the old drunkard?"

Connor looked up at the man covered in scars, "Hello, Detective Reed. I'm not entirely sure where Lieutenant Anderson is at the moment. He wasn't at home or his usual bars, but I'm sure he will be back tomorrow."

"Sure, plastic prick," Gavin spat out at him, "Just get your ass in the interrogation room."

He did a quick scan and noted Gavin's highly elevated stress levels, "Is there something bothering you, detective?"

Gavin glared down at him, "Yeah, I can't get a goddamn confession out of this fucker, and they're too high profile for me to risk letting them go without one."

"Okay," Connor said standing up from his desk and smoothing down his tie, "I'm coming." He entered into the interrogation room with Gavin on his heels, but found no one sitting in the chair. He turned to question the detective to see the he was blocking the exit and holding his phone in his hand.

"Listen to this shit," he hit the play button and he could hear Hank's voice on the other line.

_"You sick bastard! You've been keeping them here this whole time!"_

_"If you couldn't tell by your earlier conversation they are perfectly happy being with me. We are both fully consenting individuals. It is not your choice to try to separate us."_

_"Fully consenting bullshit!"_

Connor tilted his head curiously as he listened. 

**_BANG!_ **

_"I didn't want to have to do this, but you gave me no other choice. I couldn't let you take them away from me."_

A phone recording of their conversation from earlier. He hadn't anticipated that, but he supposed Hank hadn't become a police lieutenant for lack of skill. "I'm impressed, Detective Reed, but I have nothing to say for myself."

Gavin tucked his phone back into his jacket and gave Connor one of his shit eating grins, "I'm going to enjoy watching you shut down, tin can. Now, put your hands up and turn around." Connor obeyed as Gavin drew closer, "You're under arrest for kidnapping, obstruction of justice, and the murder of your fellow officer. Hell, I bet we can even get sexual assault on that list once Chris brings them down to the station."

"You're making a mistake," Connor replied, "I can't let you take them away from me."

Gavin continued, clamping the handcuffs onto him, "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney one will be provided for you. Do you understand the rights I have just-" He grunted as Connor turned around and kicked him in the stomach.

He easily broke the handcuffs and grabbed Gavin's gun firing directly into his head,  the next bullet flying into the two sided mirror separating the interrogation and observation rooms. Officer Person and Officer Wilson had their guns raised, but Connor fired faster. He stepped over Gavin and opened the door coming face to face with with a few more familiar faces all with raised weapons. He sighed and fired at two of them, grabbing a new gun and easily taking down the rest. Even Fowler had stepped out of his office and was shot without hesitation. Connor had promised that you would be safe and now someone was trying to take you away again.

He had to get back to you.

The taxi ride felt like it took far too long and Connor threw the door open the moment he got home and called your name. He found you in the bedroom with tears streaking down your cheeks. 

Chris stood in front of you defensively. "You don't have to do this, Connor," he said calmly, "You know that this isn't really what you want. If you truly love them let them come with me."

"Connor!" You yelled taking a step towards him, "You're okay! You're...you're..." You looked over to Chris, "You...you lied to me. You said Connor was in trouble. You said there was something wrong with him. I trusted you..."

Connor raised his weapon in retaliation, "I'm fine, my love. Now come here, so I can protect you."

Chris held his arm out to block you from moving and raised his gun, "Stay here. It's not safe for you to be with him. He's dangerous."

"Connor won't hurt me. He's gentle and kind. He takes care of me," you argued back.

"Listen to them, Chris," Connor kept his gun aimed directly at him, "You know what I had to do to get here. You wouldn't want Damien to grow up without his father, would you?"

"What kind of father would I be if I taught my son to let criminals walk free?" Chris's grip shook, "You killed your own partner!"

"He didn't give me a choice! I did what I had to do to get back to the one I love," Connor put his gun away and held out his hands peacefully, "I'm giving you a choice. Take the opportunity to go back home to your wife and son."

"Please, Chris," you gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze. "Let us go. We just want to be together." 

He looked back and forth between the two of you and lowered his gun with a sigh, "You need to be gone before tomorrow. I won't keep them from coming after you."

You ran over to Connor and he kissed you. He held you tightly as he looked back at Chris, releasing you to walked closer, "Thank you. I hope you will understand that this is something I have to to keep them safe." He grabbed Chris's collar and slammed him down onto his knee, letting him fall onto the floor. He stepped back from him and grabbed your hand. "I will make arrangements to leave. There are suitcases in the closet. Take clothes, toiletries, your phone, and anything else with sentimental value. I will replace everything else when we get there."

You nodded and set to work packing what you could while Connor worked on creating passports. He transferred funds from several different accounts into his own and erased all traces of it while he changed into a new outfit and put on a hat. He helped you carry the suitcases into the taxi once it arrived and the two of you headed off to the airport. After you had gotten through security the two of you went into one of the stores so he could buy you snacks, earbuds, and pillows for your flight. 

He never let go of your hand so long as he could help it, so he was surprised when you stopped suddenly in your tracks on the way to the plane.

_"...police Lieutenant Hank Anderson was found dead around 2:45 this afternoon. A phone call to the police department before hand revealed that he was most likely to have been killed by his own partner. An RK800 prototype android-"_

Connor switched the channel to one that played cartoons and tugged on your hand, "We're going to miss the plane. Come on."

You nodded silently still focused on the TV, and followed behind him.

The flight was first class and the two of you had your own space to stay in. Connor wanted to make sure you were as comfortable as possible, but you hadn't said anything since you had arrived. He sat next to you on the bed and stroked your cheek before grabbing your chin and turn you to face him, "What's wrong, my love?"

"Is it true, Connor?" Your words were quiet and your eyes wide an innocent as you looked up at him, "What Chris said, what the news said...did you really kill Hank?"

"I didn't have a choice. He was going to take you away from me." He ran his hand through your hair, "You understand, don't you?"

"Did it...was it..." You looked away from him and drew a shaky breath, "Was it hard? I know he was like a father to you, too."

"Yes..." he answered cautiously. Connor was accustomed to death. As a detective android, he saw dead bodies on a daily basis. He had fought in a revolution and seen blood spilled of ever color, but you? You hadn't. Death wasn't something you were used too. "I didn't want to have to kill him, but you are my number one priority."

"Oh..." You leaned against him trying to find comfort in his embrace. "I'm sorry you had to do that."

"We'll be okay without him, my love. We're going to start a new life together. Just the two of us." He held you against him as he worked on closing the deal for the hotel.

Language Settings > Italiano 

Confirm?

 **> Yes **    >No

Impostazioni Cambiate con Successo

He spoke with the owners for a little over an hour before setting up a time to meet them to finalize the deal.

You looked up at him from his lap with a lazy smile, "You're kind of cute when you're speaking Italian."

"Solo un po?" A quick language change, " Aimez-vous mon français?"

"I have no idea what you're saying, but you sound ever hotter now. You could probably be reading an encyclopedia from A to Z in any language and I'd still enjoy it."

He chuckled and leaned down to kiss you, "Español?"

"Italian again, maybe? I should probably learn a bit," You sat up briefly only for Connor to push you back down onto the bed.

"I'd be happy to teach you, my love. We can start with please," he kissed you again pressing you into the mattress, "then I will teach you più forte."

"What does that mean?"

A sly smirk pulled at his lips as he looked down at you, " _Harder_."

You arrived in Florence, Italy around 11:49 am, of course due to jet lag you felt like it was 4 am instead. Connor woke you up long enough to get to the rental car. The hotel was about an hour drive away and you slept peacefully the whole way there. He checked you into your room and carried in the luggage before waking you again. He helped you change into more comfortable clothes before cuddling next to you in bed.

The meeting wasn't until six o'clock so he cherished the time he got to spend with you. After you woke up the two of you cuddled, took a shower, and looked over your selection of clothes deciding on what to wear to his meeting. The owners had said that they wanted to meet the both of you, most likely to establish your relationship towards one another. Their hotel was know for being a place of romance and it was likely that they were testing him to see if that tradition would be carried out.

With you by his side he was certain that I would be easy, and he was right. They loved the both of you and even lowered the price of the hotel. He kissed you so passionately after the deal was completed that he felt that you almost became one being, and when he took you back to your room he did all he could to bring back that feeling.

The next day the two of you worked to unpack your belongings and Connor brought you flowers an a beautiful dinner from the hotel's kitchen. You smiled happily as you leaned against him. It finally felt like everything had almost clicked into place. When Connor held out a small velvet box to you a slipped the ring inside on your finger, everything had.

One day, one of the big mafias decided that they didn't like that Connor wouldn't pay their protection fee and made the mistake of kidnapping you. 

The two of you were never bother again after that.

Connor had become very good at avoiding the authorities and gained a reputation that left the two of you practically untouchable, because of this you and your husband were able to live peacefully in your suite for years. You spent several evenings together stargazing on the porch and several mornings tangled up in one another, and the two of you were perfectly happy.

Neither one of you would want to have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I barely speak english, so if some of these translations seem off they probably are and I would not be against someone correcting them. Anyways, this fic is cursed, but now it's done, so enjoy it if you wish.


End file.
